Total Eclipse: A Tails Doll Story
by Tason34
Summary: The Tails doll has returned, and no one on Earth can stop it. But heroes come from another world...
1. Chapter 1

Earth: Joes In n' Out Pizzaria

Picking up the broom, Mike began to sweep out the floor. He sighed. Day in, day out…he dealt with people, dealt with management, then went home, and played around on the computer. Nothing lost, nothing gained. He was just taking up space. He longed for a meaning to his life. Proof that there WAS something more out there. "Mike, when you finish, take out the trash cans"

He looked up, nodding. "Gotcha." He said, smiling with no meaning behind it. God, he had to get out of this dump…

As he ran the broom over the floor, a bobbing red light watched him from the shadows.

Mobius: Chaser HQ

"Hey, Tason, check this out." Leon beckoned Tason over. Brushing that irritating, single hair out of his eyes, Tason leaned over the console.

"Odd." He said, surprised. The readings the computer reported were immense. Tason stood, looking out the window. Officially, the Chasers were a civilian group, studying the unusual life on Mobius, with a focus on the energy generated by Chaos Control. Under the radar, though, they served as a defense force, for those things GUN didn't happen to mention to anyone else. And this seemed to fit the bill.  
"It looks like someone used Chaos Control about forty clicks south of…anywhere. But how? The emeralds…"

Leon looked up at his comrade in arms. With his ruffled hair and soft eyes, plus a tendency to speak softly, Tason wasn't an imposing figure. But he knew behind the façade was a true fighter. And the gears in his mind were certainly turning. "We both know that's not the only way to generate that kind of power. Nonetheless, it may be wise to consult Sonic and his friends. They are the experts on the Emeralds."

Tason nodded, headed towards the door. Another trait of his; he thought quick and stuck it out with his gut. "Jer, Leon, you're with me." He called out over his shoulder. As Leon stood, he saw Jerry leap up after Tason, and smiled. The two of them had a working relationship closer then any of the team. Headed out the door, Tason nodded at John, who slid into the chair behind the screen to keep monitoring the energy flow.

Sliding into the backseat of the Dragonsflight, Leon booted up the systems. The Flight was a battered van outside, but inside it was one of the most complex vehicles on the planet. Tason had been trying to get it to break Mach 1, with little luck. Guess the old shell wasn't up to it. They headed towards the beach where Sonic was said to be visiting. As they cruised, Leon ran the data through the computers. It didn't add up. He shook his head, befuddled, as he scanned the databanks for anything else that could generate the kind of power they witnessed. Before he got far, though, the van lurched. Peering over the divider to the driver's seat, he asked "Why have you stopped?"

Tason merely pointed out the window. Sonic was laying on a nearby beach, sunbathing. The trio hopped out of the car. Leon watched as a smile crossed Tasons face when he spotted Tails nearby; Tails had long been a hero and inspiration to him. As they stopped in front of the pair, Tason bowed. "Mister Sonic." He said, causing Sonic to open a single eye and look at him. "If I may, I have a question to ask you."

"Alright, but make it fast, I'm trying to relax here."

Tason nodded, then replied "Do you know the location of all the Chaos Emeralds?" the reaction to this was immediate and predicatble. Sonic opened his other eye and sat up, surprised, and Tails darted over. "Why would you want to know a thing like that?" Sonic asked.

"Because a little while ago, we detected a large energy source, much like Chaos Control." Leon explained, adding "We thought you might know something of it."

Sonic rubbed his chin. "Well, as far as I know, Doc Eggman has one of them, GUN has one, and we have four. That leaves two unaccounted for, and that's not enough to do anything, is it Tails?" he asked, looking at his fox buddy.

Tails shook his head. "Not enough to make the kind of energy you're talking about."

"Then perhaps we should pay GUN a visit first, make sure their emerald wasn't stolen." Tason said.

"Sounds like a plan." Sonic said, then flashed a grin. "Race ya!" he said, running towards the road. Tason laughed, then followed behind him, climbing into the battered van. Leon and Jerry followed behind him, buckling in.

"Tason, are you sure about this? The new engine hasn't been tested." As Jerry said this, the Tornado flew over them; Tails must have brought it and planned to follow the race.

"Of course I am." Tason turned to her, smiling. "Hold on tight." He leaned out the window. "Ready?" he called out. Sonic gave him the thumbs up, then called back "Go!"

As the hedgehog became a blue blur, Tason gunned the engine, the van lurching up to high speed. They soon caught up with Sonic, who grinned and kicked it into high notch. "Want to play that game, eh?" Tason muttered, and flipped the experimental engine into gear. As the road flew by, energy gathered around them.

"Tason, I'm reading high levels of radiation. It would be wise to slow down." Leon called over the din of the engines and the wind. Tason ignored him, he could see Sonic running just ahead. Then it happened. With a loud crack, light filled the van, then the world flipped around.

Moments later, the van, Sonic, and the Tornado had all vanished, the air shimmering where they had been.


	2. Chapter 2

**A bit longer this time…sorry about such a short opener. Trust me, it gets better.**

**I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, or much of anything else.**

Earth: Mikes Apartment

Mike tossed his coat to the empty chair and flopped down, sighing. Flipping through the channels on his old TV, he stopped at an old movie he liked, then hit the up button again. Program after program after program passed. Children's show, reality show, a report about some crash in the countryside, documentary , reality show, drama, really late soap opera…bleh.

He flipped off the television, tossed the remote aside, then looked out the window at the fading light. People were so…irritating. So wrapped up in their little differences, their own little world, they ignored everyone around them. All the really cared about was themselves. And it made him mad. He stood up, and then went to the corner, where a keyboard sat in front of a chair. This was his prize, he had gotten it half off at a sale and painfully taught himself to play. He had composed many songs by now, stashing them in a folder up in the closet. But one he had learned by heart, and this was the one he played as he set fingers to keys. A slow tune, deep and meditive. He had poured his anger, his sorrow at the world, into this tune. The music filled the small room as he lost himself in the melody; for a moment, he forgot about work, about people, about his anger. He just did what he truly loved, played the piano.

He was pulled out of the music by a ringing noise. Someone was calling him? No doubt the lady above his room. She complained about his music day and night, but he never gave her his phone number. Picking up the receiver, he said "Yo?"

"Mike? It's Beccs. You weren't busy, were you?" the voice asked on the other side. Rebecca, or Beccs as she liked to be called, was in his class for all the years he was in school. After they graduated, Rebecca went to collage while Mike looked for a job, only wanting to play piano for a living. She hadn't called for so long…what was up?

"No, no, I wasn't doing anything. But don't you have like, a pile of homework? Physics isn't an easy major…" he laughed, she was ambitious for sure.

"I know. But there was this major crash down there. Some white van came out of nowhere and sideswiped a moving truck. I'm surprised you didn't hear it."

"I may have seen it on the news…but it was nowhere near town. Up near the state line, actually." He wondered why she was so worried about him all the time; they hardly knew each other. Yet when they were in Senior year, she always insisted on hearing his latest piece. She actually had the only other copies of his music. In fact, she had offered to help pay for school so he could pursue a career in music. But he had turned her down. He couldn't ask her to pay for him.

"Well, next week is Spring break. How about I come down there and visit? It'll be like old times." She sounded hopeful on the other end, so much so that he couldn't turn her down.

"Yeah, sure. I'll take the week off work and everything." He muttered, wanting nothing more than this conversation to end.

"Alright, I'll buy the ticket! Just you wait, it's going to be great!"

"Yeah…I need to…get ready for that. Place is a pigsty, you know." He replied, looking around the neatly ordered room.

"Oh, okay. I'll let you get to work. I expect perfection! Toodles." She said

"Bye." He replied, hanging up. He put his head in his hands. Miss Sunshine would be nice to have around, but he really needed time to himself. To think about how he was going to get out of this rut. The TV buzzed on. He pressed the power button, and turned to make a sandwich. To his surprise, the TV flipped on again, and music streamed forth. An upbeat tune, but not sickingly sweet like others he had heard. In fact, it was an odd cross…

"Can you see? The sun is shining on me.

It makes me feel so free, so alive. It makes me want to survive."

Well, that was a nice sediment. Exactly what Rebecca had mastered, and what he wanted.

"And sky, it makes me feel so high

The bad times pass me by.

Because today is going to be a brighter day!"

Well, what the hell kind of show was this? Sounded like a bad 90s family show.

He turned to look at the TV, but there was only a glowing red light on it.

"Can you feel the sunshine? Does it brighten up your day?

Don't you feel that sometimes, you just need to run away?"

"Maybe I do." He told the TV. "But to where? There's nowhere to go."

"Reach out for the sunshine. Forget about the rain.

Just think about the good times, and they will come back again"

Mike approached the TV, and unplugged it. "That doesn't work…" he told it.

"Looking in all the wrong places?" Someone said from behind him. He turned around, met empty space.

"For what?!" he yelled, infuriated. "What am I supposed to do?!"

"I'm going to offer you a very blue pill, red pill choice. You've seen the Matrix, right?"

Mike nodded, reaching for the phone to call the police. Someone was hiding in his room, and it was getting creepy.

"I wouldn't do that. I don't think the police will believe you without proof…the offer is this. Join me. I'll give you everything you're looking for. You want a better world? We'll create it together. You want to be a famous pianist? The world will scream your name."

"Seems like a good deal." He said, interested despite the situation. "What's the catch?"

"No catch. Of course, if you break the agreement…" the lights flickered out, and a foot tall mass floated into view in front of him. Mike reached for a flashlight, shone it at the red spot. A talking…doll? He'd lost it, now. "I'll kill you and devour your soul."

"This isn't real…" he said, stepping back. "I've worked too hard. I'm dreaming." The light from his flashlight glinted off the gem on its head.

"You want proof?" The doll vanished, leaving a sweaty Mike to fumble the lights back on. As soon as the lamp flared to life, the doll returned.

"Ms. Hodgeston is dead." It informed him. "She didn't appreciate your music…and she has been cheating at bingo besides." It laughed, and at that, Mike realized it was talking in his head. "Such is the fate of those who oppose the Tails Doll. Now…join me and I make your dreams come true…or deny me, and you meet the same fate."

Mike looked up at the Tails Doll. It was a murderer…but. But…wouldn't the world be better off without a few people, anyway? And it offered to help create a better world. Perhaps it wasn't evil. Besides, not like he had a choice if it was telling the truth.

"Wh-what would I have to do?" he asked it.

"Simple. Anything I ask, which won't be much. I need lodging, and assistance in locating souls to devour, among other things. In return for your unwavering loyalty…I give you what you desire most. A better life. A better world…I can see there is someone you care for. Think about offering her the world on a platter."

At first he didn't know what the doll meant. Then he thought…Beccs? Did he really feel that way about her? If so, the doll was right. She would be quite impressed if he became famous. And if he helped to create a more peaceful world. More and more, it looked as if there was only one choice to make.

"Alright, then…I'll do it." He said, meeting the dolls gaze, feeling enthralled, as if it gave him some great power. "I swear my loyalty to you."

"Excellent…then come. We have much to discuss." The dol-no, his Master led Mike into the bedroom, where the light shimmered forth for several hours.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sonic, Tails, and all other Sonic characters are the property of Sega. Tason, Jerry, Mike, and just about everyone else not belonging to Sega belong to me. Your soul belongs to the Tails Doll.**

Earth: Backcountry

Leon fiddled with the receiver, trying to pick up on the unusual transmissions darting back and forth. Tason and Jerry had gone out to investigate, leaving him, Sonic and Tails with the remains of the van and airplane. After that huge flash of light, the engines on both vehicles had cut out. While the Tornado had sailed into the woods, the van had just about caused a pileup on the road. They had barely managed to hide before local law enforcement came. The van had been picked up, but luckily, no one had seen the plane.

"Any luck?" a voice drifted from behind him.

Leon stood, shaking his head. "Nope. They don't seem to be on any bandwidth I know of."

"Well, try the ones you don't!" Tails replied, sitting down next to him and working on the dial.

Leon laughed, then asked "Where's Sonic? Tason didn't want him getting too far, for whatever reason."

Tails merely pointed up at the canopy and shrugged. Leon looked up, then sighed, relieved. Sonic was laying on a branch. Turning to his work, they spent several minutes in silence, until Leon spoke. "No wonder…these signals are video!" he said, excited. "Tails, do you have a screen on the Tornado?"

Tails nodded, smiling, and jumped up. As Leon followed him, he took note of the frequency, and inputted it into the monitor in the Tornados cockpit.

"And in other news, the owner of Joe's In 'n' Out Pizza was found dead today. Authorities are still investigating, and have ruled it as an accident for the time being." A young man appeared on the screen. "Michael Aesuke, one of the employees, has agreed to take over running of the store." A sharp intake of breath behind them made Leon jump; Tason and Jerry had returned. And Tason was staring at the screen, his face pale. Leon looked at him, worried. It took a lot to scare Tason.

"What's wrong, Tason?" Tails asked, looking up as well. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Tason looked at Jerry, then shook his head quickly. "It's nothing." He said with some semblance of calm. Leon wasn't so sure, but let it slide. "So what did you discover?" he asked.

Tason sat down, looking up at Sonic, who waved his hand. Taking this as an indicator he was listening, he spoke. "Somehow we crossed into another plane of existence…a world much like our own."

"But how is that possible?" Leon asked. "The forces required to rip through time and space are immense."

"Much like Chaos Control." Tason said grimly, and naturally everyone looked at him with interest. "We may have crossed the energy field left behind by that massive surge we're investigating. But that isn't 

the point." He waved his hand out where they had come from. "First off, it's all humans out there. Sonic and Tails would stick out like sore thumbs. For the moment, it would be best to remain hidden."

Sonic hopped down at that, poking a finger at Tason. "Hey, I don't want to be caged up like this. So what if someone sees me? It's not like they could catch me."

Nonplussed, Tason responded. "Perhaps. But if they did, I bet they'd want to find out what you are, exactly…and I bet that wouldn't be pleasant."

Sonic still looked irritated, and was about to speak, when Jerry cut in. "Just stay here, alright Sonic? I'll stay here with you, and we can talk…I haven't had a chance to talk with someone indepth for a long time." She smiled at Sonic.

Leon was shocked a second time to see such open emotion on Tasons face, this time, he seemed just as surprised to hear what Jerry had said.

"Well, nonetheless…they use some sort of green paper as currency here." He plowed on, clearly trying to push past distractions. "The Dragonflight has been…pounded or something. I'm not sure what that _means_, But with enough of the green paper, we can retrieve it and figure out how to get home."

"And how do you plan to get the paper?" Sonic asked, still fuming.

"It seems to be given as compensation for services. Therefore, I have secured an interview for me and Leon to work at that Pizza place…" he trailed off, looking worried. On a feeling, Leon glanced over at Jerry, who seemed distant. "Working where there was a death won't be fun, but it was the best I could do. In the meantime, Tails, Jer, and Sonic will try to fix the damage to the Tornado."

Sonic sat down, clearly upset at being forced to stay in one place, but didn't offer any argument. Nodding, Tason motioned for Jerry to follow him deeper into the woods. After watching them fade from sight, Leon stood, following.

"…It's not safe." Jerry was saying. "After what happened to you last time you crossed paths with…it…"

Tason shook his head. "If this is…what we think it is, then it's weak. It won't want to attack yet. Besides, I didn't see it when I spoke to the new owner. We may have just thought we saw-"

"Thought nothing." Jerry interjected, to Leons surprise. She rarely talked at all, much less this sharply. "We both saw it. And since you already-" Tason waved his hand, cutting her off and moving towards Leon. Once he got close to where Leon was hiding behind a tree, he turned and said. "You worry too much. Leon'll be with me. Right?" he asked, turning and looking right at the tree. Leon stepped out, nodding.

"The five of us, we've always had each others backs, right?" Leon smiled at Jerry, who looked worried nonetheless. "I won't let anything happen. So, shall we head back? Me and Tason will have a busy day…" Tason looked at Jerry, then nodded and offered his hand. "See? It'll be fine."

Smiling, Jerry took the proffered hand and they headed back into the camp. As they stepped over a log, Leon asked Tason, "What is it, you're so worried about? I've never seen Jer talk like that"

A shadow crossed Tasons face as he looked into the distance, towards the city. After a moment, he said softly: "If you value your soul…pray you never find out."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sonic, Tails, and all related characters are owned by Sega. All other characters are owned by me.**

"_You know what, Jerry?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_I want to go to the stars one day...because..."_

"Jer? You're awake already?" Jerry looked up, and saw Tason looking at her.

"Oh…yeah, I couldn't really sleep. Besides, I got to see the sunrise!" she smiled, and then turned back around.

_Tason hasn't really smiled, not with any meaning, since that day._

_If he hadn't found me just then…I don't want to think about it. But because of me, he's…_

"You're going into town, right? To apply at the pizza store?"

Tason nodded, then crouched down. "Don't worry. I have no intention of giving the Tails Doll a second crack at me. If I see any danger, I'll get out as fast as I can."

Jerry watched him out of the corner of her eye. That was typical Tason. He didn't hide behind fancy words; he made his intention clear. She sighed, shaking her head. "I just hope-"she looked up to see Leon stepping out from the makeshift shelter.

"Well, I'll be on my way." Tason said, standing and headed down the hill.

"I'll catch up." Leon called out, and then turned to Jerry. "I don't know what you're afraid of, but I think Tason can handle it."

Jerry shook her head. "Last time, he just barely…Leon, I don't want to lose him!"

Leon put a hand on her shoulder. "We've been through a lot, haven't we? Seen things we never could have imagined." He looked towards the hill Tason had vanished over. "Yet somehow, through some force of will, Tason has pressed on…I just can't picture Tason dying. It would be like seeing the sun blotted out."

The sun, blotted out…Jerry looked at the hill, thinking about that. She had already seen things that went beyond what normal people could consider, so believing the sun could fade away was very much possible. And no matter how she worried, she had an easier time believing the sun would leave them then Tason would. So she nodded, smiling for the first time today.

"I'll still worry about him, but I guess we should trust him. After all, this is just another crazy chapter in the life of a Chaser."

Leon nodded. "That's what we signed up for, though. Now I better get going, or Tason will beat me there."

Jerry laughed, and nodded. "Go on then. I still have Sonic and Tails to talk to, after all." But as Leon went over the hill, she didn't feel much better. She felt as if some sort of dark presence was lingering, waiting until they let down their guard to catch them in its jaws.

"Stay alive, Tason. Promise me that, and we'll touch the stars together." She said, then headed back towards the campsite.

Leon jogged up behind Tason, who was more meandering then walking. He laughed. "You know you're not going to get there until next week like that."

Tason merely shrugged. They walked in silence for a time, before he turned to Leon. "You must be curious about what me and Jerry were talking about." He said quietly.

"Kind of. But it's really your business."

Tason nodded, then added "Well, if it becomes an issue, I will tell you. However, since it did happen back on Mobius, I don't think it's here on this world." He looked around as he said that, taking it in.

Leon looked around as well. Unlike the forest they had dragged the _Tornado_ to, this area was full of buildings; apparently they had entered the city. Consulting the map he had picked up the day before, he told Tason "Looks like the place is a bit south of here. Not far, but I don't really fancy the walk."

Grinning, Tason ran forward. "Well, let's take a look, then." Leon shook his head and headed after him. At that pace, they managed to reach the store in a few minutes. Walking in, they saw a fairly young man, looking to be in his late teens. He was wearing a T shirt and looking around the store, writing things down on a clipboard.

"We're here about the job." Tason said without preamble.

The young man looked up, then smiled. That smile made Leon shudder. There was a menace behind it, a calculating nature. The gleam in his eyes wasn't welcoming, it more passively interested. "Ah, I've been waiting for you. I'm Michael Aesuke, the new owner. I'm sorry I'm not dressed a bit better, but I have a lot to do to get this place fixed up." He shook his head, an expression of extreme distaste on his face. "The last owner didn't care about the store, he cared about how much green was flowing into his wallet." He looked up again, that smile on his face. "But you didn't come to hear about that. You're looking for some green of your own, am I right?" he asked, heading towards the back room and motioning for them to follow. Once they got there, he pulled out a couple of sheets of paper and handed them over.

Looking them over, Leon looked back up at him. "We don't really have a place to live at the moment, or a…" he looked down at the paper again "Telayp hone."

Mike laughed, sounding almost delighted. "Well, that's fine. I'm guessing you're some country bumpkins if you don't have a _Telephone_." He emphasized that last word with another laugh. He looked them over 

and nodded. "If you could come up tomorrow afternoon, about three, we can get started. You do have a clock, right?"

Tason nodded, looking deeply disturbed. "Yes, we'll be here. Thank you for your time, Mr. Aesuke" he said, offering his hand.

"Call me Mike" he replied, shaking Tasons hand. "Can I get your names, then? So I at least have a record of who I'm paying?"

"Tason Aurion the Twenty-Second." Tason said, nodding gravely.

"Leon Takeuchi." Leon replied, glancing at Tason. He never told anyone his last name, and he could see why. Aurion? What an odd name. And the _Twenty Second_? He never thought much about Tason having a family. He wondered what the story was about that one.

"Tason Aurion, huh? I'm not going to forget that in a hurry. And Takeuchi? Sounds very Japanese, but you don't look it, Leon."

"Ah, yes, my family name is based in Japanese, but we got mixed up here." Leon replied, having no idea where Japanese was. Hopefully, far from here so he didn't call to ask.

"Ah, that explains it. Well, see ya'll tomorrow." Mike stood, opening the door. Filing out, they were about to say goodbye and head out, when a man in a suit walked in.

"I'm Detective Helson, from the Police. Is Mr. Aesuke in?" he asked, looking them all over while he pulled out a wallet, containing a badge. Leon stepped back instinctively; when GUN dropped by Chaser HQ, it was usually bad.

"Ah, yes, yes, very good. I was hoping the Dept. would be out here. I was just with some new employees, but I'm finished now. Please, step into my office." Mike led him back towards the room they were just in. Right before they stepped in, he turned back "See you, Mr. Aurion, Mr. Takeuchi." He said, smiling. Next to him, he felt Tason stop breathing for a moment, and then nod. "Yes, thank you." He offered, then pushed the door open and headed out. Leon nodded, and followed him.

When he got out, he saw Tason walking briskly away. "What was that?" he asked, curious. "Something the matter?"

"I'll tell you when we get out there." Tason replied shortly, and so they headed back to the campsite.

When they arrived, Jerry stepped out. "Well, did it go well?" she asked.

"Jer, I saw the Tails Doll there."


End file.
